My No 1 Girl
by tomoyoddj
Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo does her best to become Hiiragizawa Eriol's No. 1...the thing is, she doesn't know she already is.
1. meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.  
  
My #1 Girl  
  
Chapter 1: Childhood  
  
"When is my meeting with Mr. Tahata again?" Daidouji Sonomi asked her secretary, Miki who was walking just beside her. They were on their way to a meeting with Mr. Hiiragizawa, who owned a numerous number of hotels and companies, just like Sonomi.  
  
"Tuesday, the 29th, 3:00 PM. At the Osaka Conference Room in some hotel in Hokkaido." Miki replied. She was walking hand in hand with Tomoyo, her boss's daughter.  
  
"Please remind me to buy an organizer." Sonomi said.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Miki replied.  
  
"Mommy, you're walking too fast!" The little 5-year-old Tomoyo said.  
  
"I have to, sweetie. Mommy's gonna be late for an important meeting."  
  
They had just entered the office lobby, which was 17 floors below the conference room in which the meeting will be held. They entered the elevator. Sonomi quickly pressed on the 18th floor button, without even waiting for the other office employees who were also running late.  
  
As the elevator went up, Sonomi kept on glancing on her stylish watch, while her other two companions, Miki and Tomoyo were standing quietly in a corner.  
  
"Miki, can you carry Tomoyo? I don't want her to get tired from walking too fast."  
  
"Hai." Miki took Tomoyo, up in her arms. Tomoyo instinctively held on to Miki.  
  
The elevator doors opened, and they hastily went out and were greeted by one of Mr. Hiiragizawa's employees. They were led to the conference room, and were relieved to find out they weren't late.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Hiiragizawa-san." Sonomi greeted as she bowed.  
  
"Konnichi wa." Hiiragizawa Gendo replied as he copied Sonomi's action.  
  
"Would you like some tea before we begin? The others are currently having some."  
  
"It'd be my pleasure but I brought my daughter with me and--"  
  
"It's quite okay, Daidouji-san. I brought my son too. Maybe your daughter can play with my son for a while."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Gendo gestured for one of his employees to come.  
  
"Please bring these two lovely ladies to my office."  
  
"Hai." The employee replied.  
  
Sonomi kissed her daughter on the forehead before they left.  
  
"I'll buy you lollipops and dolls later, okay? Just wait for me for a little while."  
  
"Okay!" Tomoyo replied cheerfully.  
  
Miki and Tomoyo were led by the employee to two huge, doors that had an 'H' engraved on it. The employee opened the doors.  
  
"Eriol-sama is right inside. Gendo-sama has insrtucted that you can not touch any of his documents and paperwork."  
  
"Hai." Miki replied.  
  
The two girls were left on the spacious office. They started looking around at first; maybe they would bump into that Eriol-guy or something.  
  
While they were looking around, a small voice spoke out.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The two girls were startled, they both looked at where the voice came from.  
  
A boy with pale skin, round eyeglasses and looked like he was around Tomoyo's age sat on a black, leather chair, holding a toy robot in his small hands.  
  
"Hi!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
She approached the boy while waving at him.  
  
Miki wasn't surprised. Young Tomoyo has always been the cheerful type of girl. She was never shy of anything.  
  
"What's your name?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa." The boy replied.  
  
"Hi Eriol! I'm Tomoyo, that old person is Miki." Tomoyo said as she pointed at her mom's secretary  
  
"Wanna play with me?" Tomoyo asked as she held out a Barbie doll.  
  
"I don't like Barbie. I like RoboCop." Eriol said as he held out his RoboCop figurine.  
  
"Barbie's way better! She has hair!"  
  
"Nu-uh! RoboCop's way better! He can fight off any bad guy!"  
  
"Nu-uh! Barbie's the best! She has Ken!"  
  
"Nu-uh! RoboCop's way better! He has...umm...umm..."  
  
"Ha-ha! See! I told ya! Barbie's the best!"  
  
Eriol started mumbling about how unfair Barbie was and how cute Tomoyo was.  
  
"Anything wrong, Eriol-kun?"  
  
"What?" Eriol wondered.  
  
"Wanna play a game?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Okay." Eriol said as he placed his figurine on a coffee table.  
  
All day long, Tomoyo and Eriol played games while Miki sat on a chair, watching the two kids closely. Even though they were still too young, Miki thought that they had an amazing chemistry and was hopeful they'd be together someday...  
  
How was that? Hope I didn't freak out any of you peepz.anyway, please review and no flames please! Tell me if you think there's something wrong with my fic.Sorry for the names too.I suck at making up Japanese Names. 


	2. booboo

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Notes: - Sorry it took me such a long time to update! -Thanks to all those who reviewed! -E&T are 7 year-olds in this chappie!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
7-year-old Daidouji Tomoyo was sitting on a swing, in the Tomoeda Central Park. She was with her guardian, Taki who was so old that she's already in her twenties! Well, for Tomoyo, at least. Taki was sitting on a bench near the swing Tomoyo was in. Both of them were waiting for Tomoyo's "best chum", Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo sat on the swing, PATIENTLY waiting for her "best friend". She glanced on her guardian, who was currently reading yet another romance pocketbook. She glanced at the other children who were playing tag. She'd love to play with them, but she chose to PATIENTLY wait for her "best friend" so he won't miss out in all the fun. She sat on the swing a few minutes more. She had to constantly remind herself what her mother always told her. 'Always be like a lady. Be PATIENT. Be refined. Be polite.'  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, would you like to have a snack?" Taki asked out of the blue.  
  
"I'd love to, Taki-san, but I think it would be much better if Eriol- kun would have snacks with me." Tomoyo replied politely.  
  
"Okay." Taki said and went back to reading her romance pocketbook. Marie, the female protagonist in the book was about to married to the antagonist of the story, Mr. Villain!  
  
**  
  
It was twenty minutes later when Tomoyo's best friend arrived.  
  
"Gomen, Tomoyo! We were about to leave the house an hour ago but I suddenly didn't feel good and I had to use the toilet. Sorry..." Eriol apologized with obvious sincerity.  
  
"It's okay, Eriol-kun. Would you like to have snacks with me?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Actually, I'd rather not have snacks now because I might need the toilet again..."  
  
"Eriol-kun, you're sooooo grrrroooossss! Eww!" Tomoyo stated.  
  
"You're mean! I did my best to come here! I'm sick, you know!" Eriol replied.  
  
"Oh really? What's your sickness?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm not so sure but I can't stop using the toilet..." Eriol replied.  
  
"Eww...there you go again...but...thanks for coming. You're so sweet."  
  
Eriol blushed, but decided to hide it by sticking his tongue out at Tomoyo.  
  
**  
  
"Ha! You're It!" Takeshi Eito said as he tapped Eriol on the shoulder. He ran away as fast as he could when Eriol turned around and started chasing him.  
  
"Haha! Can't catch me!" Takeshi taunted loudly at Eriol. He ran around a tree but Eriol ran the other way around the tree and they bumped into each other. Eriol was able to stand up first. He didn't bother to help Takeshi up and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Haha! You're It!" Eriol said as he ran away before Takeshi could ever catch him.  
  
Takeshi stood up as he eyed his other playmates who were looking at him and looked ready to run.  
  
When he was able to get up on his feet, he eyed all of his playmates carefully.  
  
He wanted revenge. He wanted to get back on Eriol, A.S.A.P.  
  
Then, he noticed Tomoyo whom he knew was Eriol's best friend. And if she got hurt or something, maybe Eriol would become hysterical or whatever.  
  
He smiled to himself. He had just found the perfect revenge.  
  
As soon as he was running again, his main target was Tomoyo.  
  
Takeshi was able to catch up with Tomoyo, he pushed her on the ground so hard, she fell on the ground.  
  
"You're It!" Takeshi exclaimed.  
  
Soft sobs came from Tomoyo. Eriol, who had just seen what happened, immediately came to the rescue.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, are you okay?"  
  
"I think I have a boo-boo." Tomoyo said.  
  
All their playmates were watching them. Then, one their playmates proclaimed: "Let's get Takeshi!"  
  
"Yeah!" The group replied.  
  
Takeshi started running again, this time, to his house, with his angry playmates running after him.  
  
**  
  
Eriol helped Tomoyo sit up slowly. Tomoyo was covering her right knee with her right hand, where the wound was.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, may I see your boo-boo?" Eriol asked gently.  
  
Tomoyo, who was still crying, though not as much as before nodded and uncovered her right knee.  
  
The wound wasn't bleeding too much, but it was still a wound.  
  
Then, Eriol slowly but gently kissed Tomoyo's wound, which left Tomoyo quite bewildered.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"So you'll feel much better and the boo-boo will heal."  
  
Tomoyo just sat there, thinking of what he said. His gesture was after all, really sweet.  
  
"Thanks. You're really sweet, Eriol-kun."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Can you please call,Taki-san?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"U-Uhh...s-sure..."  
  
**  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on a bench in Tomoeda Central Park, with Taki on their side. It was almost sunset, and they were waiting for Tomoyo's driver to come. Eriol as usual, will be going home via Tomoyo's car, since they live in the same neighborhood.  
  
It was an unforgettable day, for Tomoyo, at least, all because of the sweet gesture Eriol had done for her...  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
Notes: -Please review! -Please tell me any suggestions or comments about my fic. 


	3. giving

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Notes:   
  
-Thanks to all those who reviewed! Especially to: not applicable!This chappie is dedicated to her for being patient. =D  
  
-Please review!  
  
-Eriol and Tomoyo are 10 years old here!  
  
My No.1 Girl  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was a fine Monday morning. Hiiragizawa Eriol was on his way to school. Though the birds were chirping and the sun was high, Eriol felt totally bummed and tired. Eventhough he had just gotten his sleep, he didn't feel a tad well, due to...their class project.   
  
It was last week when their sensei announced, the project. Eventhough it was just a normal project for any 10-year-old, it was very important and special for Eriol.   
  
Their project was, teddy bear making. At first, Eriol thought that it was a very stupid project and that it was only meant to be done by girls. But then their sensei told them: "It was said that if you give a special someone a bear and and the person names it after you, it means that the person will hold you dear to his or her heart forever. I know that it is childish, but you're still children. Why don't you give it a try?" Those words remained inside Eriol's mind for a long time.   
  
Andnow, he was becoming quite frantic. To whom shall he give his bear to? He could give it to his father, but he's in another country right now. His bodyguard perhaps? Nah. Eriol thought. He continued thinking about whom to give his teddy bear project to when...  
  
"Eriol-kun!" A familiar voice shouted from afar.  
  
He looked back, already knowing who called him.   
  
The amethyst-eyed girl caught up to him and was panting really, really hard.   
  
"Are you okay, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked gently.  
  
Tomoyo tried to breather in and out normally before she replied: "Hai. You should be more sensitive to your environment, Eriol-kun. I've been chasing you for minutes already."  
  
"Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan. I'll try." He said as he offered her his arm. "Shall we?" He then asked.  
  
"Of course." The happy amethyst-eyed lass replied.   
  
Before they set foot on the school grounds that day, Eriol had already decided to whom he would be giving his teddy bear...  
  
To his first best friend. To Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
**  
  
A month has passed since their teddy bear project was given. It was already checked by their sensei but the real test is yet to be overcome. The test of giving the teddy bear to the special someone.   
  
Eriol was in soccer practice, together with his pals, Li Syaoran and Yamazaki. Of course, Eriol was the star player, he'd practice everytime he had free time, as required by their coach.   
  
  
  
As usual, Tomoyo was sitting on a bench overlooking the soccer field, where Eriol was practicing. This was their usual routine everyday, Tomoyo waiting for Eriol while he had his practices. She decided to do her homework. She opened her bag and took out her Math book. Before she closed her bag, her eyes fell upon her teddy bear project. It's been a week since their project was checked by their teacher and she got a perfect grade, as usual. She took it out and looked at it while thoughts ran through her mind. Once their sensei announced that the bear they will be making was to be given to a special someone, she already knew to whom she would be giving her bear. She looked up and cast her eyes on her childhood friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol. She was ready to give it to him but her problem was, how will she give it to him? She had some ideas on what Eriol might think once she gives him her bear. One, he might think she has a crush on him, which is quite true but she didn't want him to know about her feelings yet, Two, he might think that she thinks that he's gay and that she thought that he had started collecting and stuffed toys...Those were the only ideas she had and she didn't want to think about more.   
  
'But my bag is getting heavy because of this bear...' Tomoyo thought as her eyes fell upon the teddy bear she was holding again. She stared at it a few minutes more, then her eyes lit up when an idea struck her. She had just thought of the perfect excuse for giving Eriol her teddy bear!  
  
**  
  
It was an hour later when Eriol had finished his practice. He immediately got his things and went to Tomoyo's side.   
  
"Hey! Are you ready to go?" He asked her.  
  
"Hmm?...Okay." Tomoyo said as she put her Math book in her bag.   
  
There was complete silence between them as they went out of the school campus. When they were taking a shortcut through the park, Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
"Eriol-kun, I need your help..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hmm?...What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
She took his hand, which made him fight a blush and led him to a bench just near the playground of the park. They sat and Tomoyo was looking straight into his eyes. He started wondering what her problem was.  
  
"You see, Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo started.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know the teddy bear project we had?"  
  
"Yeah....?"  
  
"You see, it's been stuck inside my bag for a long, long time and..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I was thinking if you could have it." Tomoyo said in a rush, trying to fight the blush that was threatening to conquer her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Eh...?" Eriol wasn't sure if what he heard was right...so he started taking it in slowly, carefully thinking of what to say. Should he give her his bear too?   
  
  
  
Tomoyo saw the uncertainty and confusion in his eyes.   
  
"Please take it, Eriol-kun! My bag's getting heavier and heavier each day!"  
  
Finally, Eriol spoke up.   
  
"I'll take it if you take my bear." He said.   
  
"Eh?" Now, Tomoyo was the one was confused.  
  
There was complete siklence between them. Until...  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo said with a small smile.   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo got their bags and took out the bears and Tomoyo handed hers to Eriol and Eriol did the same.   
  
There was complete silence between them once again.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I don't know...I still have to think about it..." Tomoyo lied.   
  
Eriol gave her a small nod. "Should we go now? I don't want to miss my favorite show." He asked.   
  
"Okay." Tomoyo said as both of them got up and started walking again.  
  
**  
  
Tomoyo was lying in her bed, the teddy bear given to her by Eriol in her hands. She brushed her fingers against the bear's soft fur.   
  
"I'm naming you Eriol." She said to the bear softly. She had a smile on her face as she put the bear against her chest and held it tightly there.  
  
  
  
While Tomoyo was in her bed, asleep, a certain cerulean-eyed boy had just named his new teddy bear Tomoyo.  
  
tsuzuku  
  
112603  
  
7:27 am 


	4. reminiscing

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
My No. 1 Girl  
  
Chapter 4  
  
16-year old Hiiragizawa Eriol sat quietly in his seat, listening to the boring lectures of their Biology teacher. How many times did he have to study about cells and tissues anyway? He and his classmates have been studying about those ever since the 6th grade.  
  
The 6th grade.  
  
That school year had been a very memorable year for him. Not only did his feelings for his best friend grow stronger, but also a 'pest' arrived and began to make his way between him and Tomoyo.  
  
'Stupid bastard.' he thought.  
  
But even with the 'stupid bastard' around, whose name is Ken Chisaki, his relationship with Tomoyo had remained the same, they were still the best of friends.  
  
'Best friends...I guess that's what we'll ever be.' Eriol thought sadly.  
  
**  
  
16-year-old Daidouji Tomoyo sat quietly in her seat, thinking what had happened between Eriol and Ken earlier that day, during lunchtime. She and Eriol were eating together in their favorite place, under the sakura tree in the schoolyard. It was then that Ken had butted in their conversation and handed Tomoyo a red rose. She simply gave him a smile and said thanks. She faced Eriol again, only to find him giving Ken a very heated glare. She looked at Ken again who was already walking away.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, 'This is so confusing.' she thought. She couldn't understand the reaction Eriol gave when Ken gave her the red rose. Only two things had come to her mind:  
  
A) Eriol was simply acting like an overprotective elder brother.  
  
Or  
  
B) There could be a possibility that Eriol is jealous.  
  
She sighed again; she wished that option letter B is true and that Eriol didn't think of her as a little sister. During the long years they've been best friends, Tomoyo had been confused, why did her heart beat fast whenever she and Eriol were together? She has realized her feelings for him, six years ago when she had given him her hand-made teddy bear. But her problem now was: Will she confess to him her feeling or not? She had no idea what Eriol truly felt for her and there is a slight possibility that Eriol might like her the way she liked him, but still, she was not sure.  
  
'I'll think about this later.' she thought.  
  
She adjusted in her seat and listened to the boring lecture.  
  
**  
  
The dismissal bell rang and the students of Tomoeda High rushed out of their classrooms, eager to go home. Eriol and Tomoyo were just two of the hundreds of students rejoicing that the classes for that day. But still, there were responsibilities to be done. Tomoyo still had a choir practice and as usual, Eriol has to wait for her so they could walk home together. Eriol has never complained about walking Tomoyo home. For him, it was some sort of a ritual, since they lived in the same neighborhood but for others, it was an act of courting. And walking Tomoyo home would keep Ken away from her, or so he thought. He has always thought of Ken as a sly weasel. Eriol sat down on one of the steps leading to the hall in which the choir practice was being held. He looked at his watch, '56 minutes more.' he thought.  
  
**  
  
It was almost sunset when the choir practice finished. Eriol had actually fallen asleep and Tomoyo had to wake him up. She has always looked forward to their walks home. They would talk about anything and make fun of anything. There was never a dull moment when she was with Eriol, which was why she loved him all the more. He may not look like it, but he's always full of energy, had the patience of a rock and the kindness no one could compare to.  
  
Eriol stood up, put on his bag and gave Tomoyo and apologetic smile. How long has she waited for him to wake up?  
  
**  
  
They were walking through the park, their favorite place. For them, it was s shortcut, so they could go home faster but sometimes, going through the park would take them longer because they would reminisce and they would walk at a noticeably slower rate. During their walk through the park that day, they talked about when Tomoyo had gotten a wound because of a careless playmate.  
  
"I remember I fell here." Tomoyo stated as she stood near a sandbox.  
  
"Yeah, you were crying like there was no tomorrow." Eriol said with a smile.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Yes, you were!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Yes, you were"  
  
"Humph! Eriol you're being mean again!" Tomoyo exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I was only kidding!"  
  
Both of them started laughing, when their tummies started to hurt, they decided to sit down on a bench nearby. An awkward silence came between the two of them. Eriol didn't know what had possessed him during that time but he wasn't able to stop the words that came from his mouth.  
  
"I remembered...I promised myself that I'd beat the crap out of anyone who tried to hurt you." Eriol said, out of the blue.  
  
Tomoyo was taken aback by what Eriol had said. When she was finally able to absorb what he said, a small but glad smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I've always known that you were the sweet kind of guy."  
  
"I know that." Eriol looked at her, laughter in his eyes. He could still remember everything that happened years ago, when they were still kids, when Tomoyo had gotten wounded for tripping.  
  
"Remember what I did to you when you got a boo-boo?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed. Of course she remembered. "Yeah."  
  
Eriol suddenly reached out for her hand, held it tightly with his. He stared into her beautiful eyes, trying to fit the words perfectly. He was having an inner debate, whether he should confess to her or not. His feelings for her have become so strong, it already hurt. It was now or never.  
  
"Tomoyo, I---..."  
  
**  
  
Her heart was betting so fast. Was she about to hear the words that she has been hoping to hear for so long? Those three simple words...  
  
Tomoyo, I--..."  
  
This was it.  
  
And she hoped for the best.  
  
**  
  
Eriol was having a hard time thinking and breathing. His heart was beating so fast he thought he would have a heart attack any moment now. His eyes were still in contact with hers. Looking at those amethyst pools made his thinking become harder. Damn, he couldn't concentrate.  
  
**  
  
Why was he not saying anything yet? Isn't it about time that he confessed to her his undying love? He must be thinking, Tomoyo. Trying hard to think of the right words to say.  
  
**  
  
"Tomoyo, I--"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I--"  
  
Tomoyo's heart was already drumming.  
  
"I--"  
  
Tomoyo looked on.  
  
"I lo--"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Eriol stared at her dumbly. Did he hear right?  
  
"What?" Eriol asked, confused.  
  
"I said I love you too. What? You don't love me?"  
  
"Th-that's not what I mean---Really?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. He did love her...right?  
  
Eriol, finally absorbing Tomoyo's words, smiled dumbly, probably love struck.  
  
Tomoyo, seeing the smile that had appeared on Eriol's face, smiled too.  
  
"So does that mean...we're...you know...boyfriend-girlfriend?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I guess...but we have to do something first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This."  
  
And Tomoyo pressed her lips against Eriol's.  
  
tsuzuku  
  
-Sorry for any grammatical errors of whatsoever. Please forgive me for any wrong spelled word or any phrases or sentences with wrong grammar. Hey, I'm only in the seventh grade! -Please review! -No flames, please! 


	5. picnic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

The past three months have been wonderful.

He and Tomoyo were having the time of their lives. At the young age of sixteen, he was already sure Tomoyo was the one for him. He was one hundred percent sure that she was his soulmate. Heck, they've known each other ever since they were, what? Five? It was like fate had really meant them to be together forever. Plus, he couldn't really bear the idea of Tomoyo being with another guy, hugging another guy, kissing another guy...Just thinking of it made him want to throw up his lunch.

Anyway, he and Tomoyo have been spending a lot of time, inside and outside school. Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, didn't really mind the fact that he was dating her one and only daughter. In fact, she was very glad that it was him who Tomoyo fell in love with. She trusts him already, even way before he and Tomoyo were together, romantically speaking. In school, they'd eat lunch together. Sometimes, with their other friends but most of the time it was just the two of them eating together under the sakura tree overlooking the soccer field. Outside school, they'd go out and have a date, but most of the time they'd just hang out in each other's houses. Today, they were hanging out in his house.

Eriol was waiting patiently for Tomoyo in his living room. Tomoyo just called him on the phone only a few minutes before, telling him that she'd be over at his house in a jiffy but, knowing Tomoyo, she was still probably deciding which dress or skirt or blouse would look best on her. Eriol fully understands the reason why Tomoyo feels the need to look her best all the time. It was inevitable. She came from a family that was well-bred and almost aristocratic. Her mother had not been one of the richest people in Japan for nothing. And it was one of the things he loved about her. She always gives her best in all the things she does, no matter how insignificant or significant they are.

He suddenly heard the door bell ring, and immediately stood up and headed for the front door. He had to be the one to open the door before---

Too late. Nakuru, Eriol's guardian, already opened it. She turned back as if to call her master and saw him standing right behind her. "Eriol!---Oh! There you are! Tomoyo-chan's here! I'm going to make her one of my special tarts!" Nakuru said cheerfully as she went out of Eriol's way and into the kitchen. The two teenagers literally cringed after hearing the last two words Nakuru said. Both of them knew how Nakuru badly sucked at baking. After making sure that Nakuru had really gone in to the kitchen, he slowly turned to Tomoyo, who was still standing outside the front door.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Tomoyo asked, raising one of her brows and putting her hands on her hips.

'She's beautiful.' Eriol thought. She was wearing a pair of flip flops and a silk dress. It was very simple, but on other women, they would have looked like housewives that had just gotten out of bed but on Tomoyo, she looked perfect. Her long, wavy hair was down, the way Eriol likes it. From Eriol was standing, he could see her lips shine, probably from her lip gloss, and he swears, it was begging him to kiss it.

Eriol didn't notice himself that he was staring at Tomoyo. But Tomoyo did. If a stranger saw the way Eriol was ogling Tomoyo, he or she would probably think that he was checking her out. But Tomoyo thought they could all just rot in hell. Tomoyo loves it when Eriol looks at her like that. It gave her a sense of empowerment. But she'd been standing on the porch for a long time now, so she reluctantly stopped the little show Eriol seems to enjoy so much. She stepped forward, catching Eriol by surprise, put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Eriol was caught off-guard by that sudden display of affection by Tomoyo. But he recovered quickly,and kissed her back. He put his hands on her waist and then kissed her, now with more passion. This time, it was Tomoyo who was surprised, then she returned Eriol's kiss with equal fervor. They kissed like that until both of them stopped to breathe in air.

"Hey..." Eriol said breathlessly. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly, although she was still trying to catch her breath. She suddenly realized how much she missed Eriol and his kisses, even though they saw each other the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that and so on and so forth. Was this what true love does to a person?

Eriol reached out for Tomoyo's hand and took it in his own. Then, he tugged at it, beckoning the girl to come in. She conceded, but not without giving Eriol a chaste kiss on his lips.

Kami-sama, I bet he couldn't wait for another make-out session with her.

They stood together in comfortable silence, but not letting go of each other's hands. Words were not needed to describe the feelings the two lovers have for each other. They knew each other so well, they could read each other like a book.

Eriol led Tomoyo to the backyard of his family's massive house, one of Tomoyo's most favorite places in the whole world. There he had already prepared a picnic blanket, a basket-full of snacks which Eriol hopes have not been eaten by ants, some pillows and a few poetry books in the said place. Tomoyo loves poetry, and she loves hearing them being recited by Eriol, with his handsome, baritone voice. That was what they were going to do today. Just sit and relax in his backyard, under the huge sakura tree, while they ate club sandwiches and some fruits. The sun was out, but the air was cool and comforting. It was a very beautiful day indeed.

They both sat on the huge blanket, each not wanting to break the silence that had settled between them. They just sat there like that for awhile, then, Tomoyo spoke up.

"Eriol-kun?"

"Hai?"

"...I'm hungry." Tomoyo whined.

Eriol smiled. Even though his girlfriend looked every inch like a lady, she could still be a baby. He reached out to take the picnic basket that had been sitting near him.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"What's in there?"

He brought out all the contents of the basket. Sandwiches, chips, apples, two slices of pie...

"I want this one." Tomoyo grabbed the club sandwich wrapped in a few layers of napkin and a plastic bag.

"Hey, that's supposed to be mine!" Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to unwrap the said snack.

Eriol watched in despair as Tomoyo took a bite of what was supposed to be his. To make things worse, Tomoyo was showing an exagerrated way of enjoying the stupid food. While she chewed, she closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and...moaned. It was all too much for Eriol to take.

As Tomoyo took another bite of the scrumptious feast, Eriol sat up, moved in front of Tomoyo, and got a HUGE bite of the sandwich. Tomoyo opened her eyes, and saw the damage Eriol did to her sandwich. She set the sandwich down as she watched Eriol munch on the huge chunk of sandwich he got. Tomoyo glared at him, but had a small smile pasted on her pretty face at the same time. She couldn't get angry at him that easily.

Eriol returned Tomoyo's gaze, a smug look on his face. He finally got one on her.

Eriol smirked as he continued to chew, Tomoyo raised her eyebrow in repsonse. An evil idea suddenly came to her mind.

Tomoyo sat up, then started crawling slowly towards Eriol. She had a really sexy look on her face. She almost looked like a tigress, and it was mating season.

Eriol's eyes widened and stopped his munching. He accidentally swallowed the whole chunk of club sandwich down his throat as he watched Tomoyo, who had one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder, crawl towards him like a really pretty, really seductive kitten. He started coughing out loud and took the bottle of water that was inside the picnic basket. He drank almost half of the bottle in one gulp. He glanced at Tomoyo once more. When did she get so near?

Their faces were only inches apart. She was leaning on one arm, a lopsided but sexy grin on her face. One strap of her dress was still off her shoulder. Her hair was spilled down on her shoulders and her back, the sunshine reflecting on her shiny tresses.

Eriol had to fight the urge to kiss her right there and then. He did still have his pride. He wasn't going to show weakness to the enemy who stole what was supposed to his afternoon snack. But then, Tomoyo started caressing Eriol's cheek with the back of her other hand. Eriol blushed. IDIOT! He scolded himself. Tomoyo started moving nearer. Eriol's heart started to beat ten times faster. Tomoyo's lips were mere millimeters away from his lips. Eriol closed his eyes...

Tomoyo's lips brushed against Eriol's ever so SLIGHTLY that it left Eriol wanting for more. The kiss or, more preferably, the brushing of Tomoyo's lips against Eriol's lasted for only a teeny-tiny second. Who could be ever satisfied with THAT?

Eriol opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Tomoyo and the little, evil smirk on her face. Eriol's pride was wounded, and he wanted revenge. He sat up, got to Tomoyo's side so fast and laid a kiss flat on her lips. As Eriol moved his lips against Tomoyo's, he put his hand on one of shoulders and started to push her downwards unto the picnic blanket. Tomoyo was hesitant at first, but then obeyed to the silent plea Eriol was showing. Once her back was flat on the ground, her arms had wound around Eriol's neck, and her hands started playing through his hair. One of Eriol's naughty hands 'accidentally' brushed against one of Tomoyo's ahem assets and Tomoyo gasped at the contact. Eriol, seizing the oppurtunity, let his tongue enter and brush against Tomoyo's. Tomoyo felt weak. Fireworks were going off in her head and she felt like every nerve in every system of her body were being electrocuted. Lying there, with Eriol, was one of the best things that has ever happened to her.

They kissed like that for a few more moments, and then stopped for much needed air. Both were very much reluctant about ending the kiss, so after a few seconds, they were doing it again.

And again.

And again.

Until Nakuru came out and told them that it was time for supper.

As Eriol and Tomoyo walked back in the house, hand in hand, they just had to think of what will be happening in the future. Will they get married? Have kids? But as both of them sat on the dinner table, both of them thought,

Of course.

owari

Sorry for the crappy ending. Kind of confusing, I know. Please forgive me.


End file.
